1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a sport shoe with a sole that holds a removable cleat attached to the sole, wherein the cleat has a locking section that reaches behind a receptacle in the sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sport shoe of this type is known, for example from EP 0 815 759. The sport shoe has a sole with cleats removably attached to it, wherein the cleats are held at the sole through a shape locked connection and a securing device. This shape-locked connection is accomplished by means of a multi-cornered socket on the cleat and a complementary receptacle in the sole, for example, whereas the securing device is a screw on the cleat and a threaded opening in the sole. The shape-locked connection and the securing device are arranged perpendicular to the surface of the sole. Handling this type of cleat is relatively cumbersome, since first the connection between the screw and the screw opening has to be made when replacing a cleat, whereupon the hexagonal shape has to be placed in the right position with its complementary receptacle. The user is thus forced to hold the cleat in position with one hand while tightening the screw with the other hand.
Another type of connection of a round cleat to the sole of a sport shoe is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,923. The cleat is pressed into a receptacle in the sole with the help of a tool and is then rotated until locking tabs that protrude from the cleat reach behind an undercut in the receptacle. The disadvantage to this embodiment is that when inserting a cleat, two procedures have to be done: one involves the insertion of the cleat into the receptacle and the other involves rotating it into the correct locked position. If cleats have to be replaced quickly, which frequently occurs in practice, a device of this type is cumbersome.
Another embodiment has been made known through DE 198 50 449 in which preferably elongated cleats are first inserted into a receptacle in the sole and then are locked into a position that reaches behind the receptacle by means of a screwed connection and a locking hook. In this case, as well, manipulation is not very easy, similar to the prior art mentioned above.
It is easier to insert a cleat into the sole of a sport shoe as described in the embodiment according to DE 298 07 082 U1 in that the cleat only has to be pressed into the receptacle. Nevertheless, the cleat is secured using an expanding core that has to be fixed to an opening of the cleat in order to lock the cleat in its position. Moreover, removing the cleat is very cumbersome since first the expanding core has to be removed from its locked position in order to then be able to remove the cleat from the receptacle. Particularly for dirty soles, this can be very difficult to do and can take a lot of time.